Jeff The Killer vs Jane The Killer vs El Club
by Remy-chan 27516
Summary: Jeff The Killer y Jane The Killer se encuentran en un pueblo practicamente olvidado en el cual pelean con ayuda de sus amigos/aliados, todo iba bien hasta que el Club de los Cazadores los encuentra. Jeff empieza a recordar cosas que nunca penso que pasaron y Jane empieza a darse cuenta de que no todo es lo que parece. Pesimo resumen pero la historia es mejor r/r:D
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Reencuentro y Presentaciones

Jeff The Killer POV

Encontre a mi primera victima de esta noche… Camille Roberts, 18 años, estudiante de Chatterton Academy y prima de Jane Arkensaw. Sonrei ( mi sonrisa es eterna ¬¬).

Entre a su casa, subi silenciosamente a la habitación de ella, estaba sola en casa asi que en la primera casa hay solo una victima. Entre a su habitación y cuando clave el cuchillo ( no estaba dispuesto a esperar a que notara mi presencia la noche recién empezaba y tenia muchas cosas que hacer) solo sentí … almohadas. ¡Maldita sea!

De repente sentí la mirada de alguien… Era Jane.

Jane the Killer POV

Al fin, despues de 4 años de buscarlo por todos lados lo encontre… pero utilizando a mi prima… pero lo encontre. Y hoy todo iba a terminar.

Quiero matarlo ya pero no… el me hizo sufrir asi que tiene que sufrir todo lo que ya ha hecho sufrir. Despues de un largo silencio le clave mi cuchillo en el brazo y espere a que reaccionara pero nada…. Lo mire y trate de clavárselo en el estomago, pero el no reaccionaba asi que pare. Solo me miraba.

Enfurecida le grite: ¡Que miras!

Jeff The Killer POV.

¡Pensaba que ella estaba muerta!Bueno nuestro ultimo encuentro fue hace tres o cuatro años, por poco la mate (otra vez) en el lago de nuestra ciudad natal.

Ahora la veo en frente de mi, esta vez no sobrevive ya no solo hay dos oportunidades pero nunca tres y ella ya tuvo dos, podría haber seguido con su vida la primera, pero debería haber muerto la segunda, ahora ha decidido quec hoy es el final.

Pero no quiero hacerlo yo… asi que miro a todos lados, mientras ella me clava su ella me grita y al final yo grito :¡Nina! ¡Jack! ¡Sally!

Jane The Killer Pov

¿A quienes llama? ¿Quién querria estar con el? Hasta donde yo se el "trabaja" solo… un momento en un periódico salio que había alguien mas… Claro Nina Hopkins, Nina The Killer.

-¿Necesitas de una niña para pelear conmigo?-Me burle pero el solo me miro.

Guardamos silencio como esperando a que ellos aparecieran y finalmente dije : Yo también tengo a alguien..¡Scolinex!¡Liu!

Jeff The Killer POV

¡Tardan demasiado! Bueno Jack no ha comido y tiene que comer riñones para estar de humor y trabajar conmigo ¬¬ :D

Ademas de que Sally no se acostumbra y hay que darle su tiempo, en el poco tiempo que he vivido con ella he llegado a apreciarla.

Jane se burla de mi por llamarlos y luego menciona dos nombres: uno muy raro y el nombre de mi hermano…Liu.

Liu Liu ¡Liu!... Mi hermano¿¡Sobrevivio!?... No es cierto, lo mate, YO lo puede haber sobrevivido, las heridas eran muy graves… queme la casa… solo Jane salio, pero si ella sobrevivio, mi hermano tal vez lo hizo también y estuvo en un progama de protección de testigos… ¡Maldita sea¡.

En eso entran … los mios… mis únicos amigos y mis aliados

Jane The Killer POV

Mientras espero la reacción de Jeff; y la llegada de Scolinex y Liu… Aparecen una chica de unos dieciséis o diecisiete con sudadera morada y una mecha fucsia; un chico de la misma edad, sin ojos y con mascara azul manchada de sangre; y por ultimo una niña de mas o menos unos 10 años con camisón rosado estampado con fresas y medias blancas,medias blancas y un oso de peluche… luego noto la presencia de alguien más… un hombre alto sin aparente edad, vestia un traje de ejecutivo pero no tenia cara… además de un niño rubio con traje de gnomo verde y sin ojos…

Jeff sonríe al mismo tiempo que ellos le sonríen a el( juro que el hombre sin cara la tuviera sonreiría) :\

El dice primero algo molesto: ¡Jack tardaste mucho! No mas riñones para ti… Nina no debiste hacerme caso al traer a Sally… Sally trata de mantenerte tranquila ¿Quedamos claros?- El chico de aparente nombre Jack se disculpa, Nina protesta un poco y la niña asiente con la cabeza.

Jeff luego continua entre sorprendido y alegre: ¡Slender amigo mio! ¡Ben muchacho! Me alegro que hayan venido… después de todo deben tener cosas que hacer…

El niño rubio simplemente dice: Somos amigos en las buenas y en las malas.

El chico sin ojos parece corregirlo: Amigos en las buenas, en las malas, en las pésimas, en las peores y en las circunstancias indefinidas.

Todos se rien y afirman todo eso.

Finalmente entran Scolinex y Liu con otros amigos mios.

Jeff The Killer

Luego de hablar un poco arrogante ( si creo que me pase ¬¬)… Entran un tipo de cabello negro y mascara blanca y… mi hermano; junto a el famoso Rake ( el rastrillo), un tipo con sudadera negra y cara parecida a la del buen Jacky XD aunque utiliza gafas amarillas, además de una chica de nuestra misma edad con ropa victoriana.

Oh bueno Jane no tiene mas amigos… Yo miro a mi hermano antes que nada y siento una punzada en mi corazón

Tomo aliento y comienzo a hablar: Bueno ya se preguntaran porque los reuni a todos esta noche XD… bueno es hora de presentarnos… Ella es Nina Hopkins a.k.a. The Killer b.k.a novia de Eyeless Jack- Nina me pega en la parte inferior de mi cabeza- Es casi tan buena como yo ya que le enseñe todo lo que sabe…

Miro a Jack y digo : El es Eyeless Jack a.k.a. Chico sin nombre conocido b.k.a El fanfatico de los riñones … lamento decir que no es muy peligroso excepto cuando tiene hambre-Jack se rie y yo si pudiera guiñarle un ojo lo haría ¬¬

Giro y miro tienamente a Sally mientras le acaricio la cabeza :Bueno ella es Sally Williams y es una niña en entrenamiento…además quiere jugar un poco…jajaja si no quieres problemas sigue las reglas del juego…

Hago una pausa y continuo riendo- El es Ben a.k.a Drowned Ben b.k.a Haunted Majora Mask , si no te vas a dormir rápido y te quedas jugando Majora Mask el será quien te mate….

Luego miro a Slenderman y con tono solemne lo presnsento :Y por ultimo pero no menos importante Slenderman a.k.a Ma…-Slender me golpea y niega con la cabeza-Perdon Slendy… bueno el es aun mas peligroso que yo… además el es como un maestro y padre para nosotros

Los miro y le digo a mi antigua amiga: Como ves Jane yo si tengo amigos y no por venganza común ni nada de eso, son mis amigos porque me quieren- Finalizo recalcando la ultima palabra algo que la parecer lastimo a Jane pero asi es la vida y me esta perjudicando, pero aun asi sonrio (Dios soy Jeff The Killer mi sonrisa es eterna)

Jane sonríe y dice: Jeff ahora es turno de presentarte a mis amigos

Jane The Killer POV

Jeff me hizo pensar si Scolinex,Liu,Alice ,Rake y Tobby son mis amigos o solo mis aliados… Nina,Jack,Sally,Ben y Slenderman… vinieron a ayudar a Jeff… como lo haría un amigo.

Cuando Jeff deja de presumir y restregarme en la cara el hacho de que el si tiene amigos me propongoa presentar a mis amigos.

Sonrio y digo: Bueno el es Liu… aunque tu ya lo sabes Jeff- sonrio al ver que el se pertuba un poco- El ahora me ayuda, el quiere venganza ¿verdad Liu?, el ahora te las sabe todas Jeff , el te estuvo observando sin el no te hubiera encontrado…

Continuo al ver que todos me prestaban atención: El es Tobby, es un fantasma en realidad, es muy fuerte y puede predecir muchas cosas… además de poder poseerte mientras duermes…-Sonrio al presentar al miembro mas fuerte de mi equipo

Luego miro a Alice: Ella es Alice Lidell, es como yo… osea busca venganza…¿Recuerdas a Randy? Pues ella es su hermana menor… Jeff espero que sobrevivas a este encuentro-Hago un pausa fingiendo lastima-Ella es muy fuerte cuidado

Espero un poco y digo: El es casi tan famoso como Slenderman y además es tan fuerte como el… The Rake o mejor conocido como el rastrillo, el no te dejara ir a dormir Jeff … o a ti querida Nina.

Scolinex tose un poco y digo: Ah por ultimo mi aprendiz Scolinex The Killer, no hay Jeff sin su Jane ¿verdad Nina? Eso le dijiste antes de intentar matarlo la ultima vez… El te mandara dormir Nina… como yo a Jeff…-Antes de poder terminar la batalla comienza ya que Scolinex se abalanza sobre Nina y asi todos contra todos


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 : Los Intrusos

Pov del Narrador

Lucy Stoodard, Chris Takanashi, Joshep Baudelarie, Antonio Garmendia y James Feartherston caminaban sorprendentemente tranquilos por el parque mientras tomaban café ,esa misma noche en la que se llevo la primera batalla entre "Team Jeff" y "Team Jane" por asi llamarlos.

Digo sorprendentemente tranquilos porque cualquiera en Derry sabia que nadie debe caminar en la calle, acompañado o solo después de las ocho, los que caminaban después de esa hora eran realmente valientes ( por valientes o porque estaban armados) o realmente estúpidos ( por cumplir una apuesta o por retar al "mal") o por escépticos ( realmente habai que ser ciego para no creer) o por recién llegados ( que también entraban al grupo de los escépticos).

Debemos estar muy locos para seguir por aqui- Dijo Lucy mientras olfateaba su café- Es muy tarde, además creo que Slenderman esta por aquí cerca o incluso The Rake- Finalizo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba su cafe

Lucy era pelirroja con ojos azules que tendían a grises y piel blanca casi palida, tenia estatura media y era muy delgada por su precaria salud en los primero años de su vida. Tenia actitud de dura y muy terca, sarcástica y no podía pasar un dia sin decir algo desagradable , aunque a veces podía ser amable y algunas veces mostraba su lado infantil además de que era muy inteligente .Estaba casi dispuesta a creer en cualquier cosa pero después de comprobar su existencia.

No vengas con esas cosas otra vez- Se burlo Chris- Ya estamos muy grandesitos para seguir con eso, esta comprobado que Slender no exis..- Lucy con un golpe no lo dejo continuar y el no quiso continuar

Chris era de cabello y ojos castaño oscuro con la piel algo palida, era un poco mas bajo que Lucy y algo delgado. Era amable y generalmente tenia un muy buen humor, pero se ponía serio cada vez que tenia que investigar algo o desenterrar la verdad de alguna manera;el soportaba con facilidad los insultos de Lucy y las bromas de Antonio, como mucho se quedaba un poco triste. El siempre estaba dispuesto a ver todo desde un punto de vista científico ya que el no creía fácilmente en cualquier cosa.

Chris para haber vivido casi toda tu vida aquí eres muy incrédulo- Dijo Joshep mientras reia por lo del golpe- Incluso yo me la creo y eso que aun soy algo mas nuevo, además creo que vi a Slender hace un rato.

Joshep era de cabello castaño claro y ojos azules con una piel sonrojada y estatura media. Era algo arrogante y fanfarron ,pero además era leal asus amigosy siempre ayudaba en los momentos de mas necesidad , además de que siempre ayudaba a conservar el buen humor en momentos tensos pero siempre ofendia a Lucy y Chris. El había llegado a Derry hace algunos años y a pesar de eso ya sabia como sobrevivir alli. Si bien Lucy y Chris investigaban los hechos, el con su gran sentido de intuición conseguir las pistas.

Es verdad que Slenderman existe pero no caza por aqui-Dijo Antonio con suficiencia- El caza en los bosques no en los parques… Piensen chicos… la cabeza nbo esta allí solo como adorno.

Antonio era moreno con cabello negro con estatura algo mayor a la de sus amigos. Tenia un carácter relajado y tranquilo pero algo fantasioso y a veces sarcastico lo cual en ocasiones irritaba a James pero a pesar de eso eran buenos amigos. El dirijia las expediciones y conseguia el material ( aunque a sus amigos les agradaba eso ignoraban de donde había sacado las cosas).

Callense. Dijo James suavemente- Slenderman puede o no existir, lo que aquí pasan cosas raras es cierto, que nosotros somos valientes puede ser cierto como que somos unos verdaderos idiotas, pero lo que si es que Lucy ya debería estar en casa.

James era el mas alto del grupo ya que su estatura pasaba el 1.80, era rubio con ojos cafes y piel tranquilo con un carácter muy poco cambiante ,pero cuando peleaba con Lucy o con Antonio habia que esconderse de el. El era neutral sobre lo que pasaba en Derry ya que no había nacido allí pero tampoco era nuevo, la verdad Chris y Joshep ignoraban cuando había llegado pero no dudaban de que tenia un muy buen sentido común.

Lucy algo ofendida le respondio: ¡¿Qué quieres decir con que yo debería estar ya en casa?! ¿Y ustedes caballeros?¿Acaso ustedes no deberían estar en casa igual que yo debería?

James se encogio de hombros y murmuro: Es que tu eres chica por eso y tu padre nos matara si te pasa algo

Joshep dijo : Es porque eres débil y ruidosa, no nos dejas investigar de manera correcta y además de que como ahora no tienes nada que hacer nos perjudicas al igual que Chris, por eso los dos deberían irse a casa mientras yo y James buscamos pistas.

Chris estaba ofendido( además al borde de las lagrimas) y Lucy le lanzo un golpe a Joshep en la nariz. Todos empezaron a gritar, Antonio defendia a Lucy y Chris, Joshep protestaba mientras sostenia su nariz alegando de que por eso Lucy no debería seguir en el grupo, Lucy protestaba diciendo que rl debería irse, Chris lloraba un poco y James trataba de calmarlos hasta que perdió la paciencia y grito: ¡Todos a casa!

Ellos se callaron durante un silencio muy prolongado, solo se escuchaba el viento junto al chirrido de los columpios, la música de la cafetería y las llantas de algunos autos que pasaban por allí, hasta que Lucy empezó a hablar:¿Escuchan eso?

-¿Qué cosa?- Inquirio James

- Escuchen parecen gritos y golpes- Dijo Lucy-Oigan atentamente

Se callaron de nuevo trantando de escuchar, pero Joshep dijo: Estas tan loca que ya oyes cosas inexistentes.

Antonio lo golpeo y dijo. En ese caso yo también estoy loco porque yo también escucho esas cosas.

Lucy les hizo una seña para que le siguieran mientras ella parecía correr sin tocar el suelo, James y Chris la siguieron rápidamente casi sin hacer ruido, Antonio dudo un poco antes de seguirla y Joshep se quedo allí parado sin hacer nada hasta que se resigno a seguirlos.

Ella los guio hasta la casa de una compañera de colegio y se quedo sorprendida, se paro tan de repente que James y Chris casi chocan con ella.

Antonio cuando llego dijo jadeante y sorprendido: ¿La casa de Camille Roberts?

Lucy dijo: Yo escuche los sonidos y me trajeron acá, escuchen los golpes siguen

Joshep al llegar dijo. Hay que entrar para ver si esta loca dice la verdad

Esa era una acusación que Lucy no iba a dejar pasar asi que entor a la casa con sus amigos por detrás y se sorprendio por lo que vio…

Estaban todos los personajes de los que había escuchado hablar, ahora estaban en frente de ella…


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: La Batalla y La Huida

POV del Narrador

Mientras los intrusos observaban atónitos la pelea desde las gradas, Team Jeff y Team Jane se estaban matando los unos a los otros.

Jeff peleaba contra Jane de manera igualada,ya que los dos tenían habilidades muy parecidas pero movimientos diferentes ya que Jeff atacaba rápidamente pero Jane sabia muy bien como evitar sus ataques aunque no siempre lo lograba, lo cual atrasaba el final de sus pelea ,eso hacia que Jeff se impacientara y empezara a atacar con mas desesperación al igual que Jane la cual estaba cegado por el odio.

Nina peleaba con Scolinex, demostrando que Nina tenia una mayor movilidad que el pero Scolinex tenia mejores estrategias, Nina al parecer iba ganado pero Scolinex no iba a dejarse ganar tan fácilmente con la niña que hizo que fuera un huérfano mientras que ella simplemente no quería perder ya que era la aprendiz de Jeff The Killer y tenia que demostrarlo costara lo que costara.

Eyeless Jack peleaba con Tobby ,fantasma vs fantasma, Tobby le tomaba ventaja a Jack por su tamaño pero Jack al estar relajado tenia mucha energía para continuar,aunque al final era una pelea un tanto aburrida ya que ningún ataque que hicieran haría daño al otro e incluso habían pensado en quedar en tregua pero eso mostraría que ambos eran unos cobardes y no querían que pasara eso.

Alice peleaba contra Sally y la niña le estaba ganando ya que era mas rápida que ella y Alice apenas podía reaccionar lo cual la hacia sentir ridícula ¡no podía perder contra una niña!; la niña se reia con cada ataque de Alice ,una pequeña niña le estaba ganando y por mucho lo cual era sorprendente tomando en cuenta de que la joven tenia mas experiencia que la niña que recién había entrado a aquel mundo.

Slenderman sujetaba a The Rake y estaba a punto de apretarlo entre sus tentáculos pero The Rake trataba de arañarlo, las dos criaturas mas famosas estaban peleando en aquella habitación, Slenderman no estaba seguro de querer matarlo pero tenia que hacerlo después de todo era una guerra no declarada del todo pero era una guerra y The Rake pensaba lo mismo si es que pensaba algo en aquel momento.

Finalmente, Liu peleaba contra Ben en una pelea algo desigual ya que era humano contra "fantasma", Liu trataba de atacarlo con el bisturí que había hecho que ganara el apodo de Homicidal mientras Ben se burlaba de el cada vez que esquivaba sus ataques, parecía que ninguno de los dos ganaría ya que los ataques de Liu no tenían efecto y Ben simplemento no lo atacaba pero si estaba empezaba a cansarse.

Despues de algunos minutos la pelea estaba finalizando, Jeff tenia el brazo derecho sangrando y Jane la cara raspada y sangrando, Nina tenia un cuchillo en la pierna y Scolinex la nariz rota, Jack estaba algo adolorido en el estomago y Toby estaba a punto de desvanecerse XD. Alice tenia el tobillo torcido y Sally el brazo izquierdo roto, Slenderman curiosamente estaba doblándose de dolor y The Rake igual, Liu tenia un ojo golpeado y Ben estaba a punto de volverse un holograma XD. Nadie movia un musculo por temor a la reacción de su oponente

De repente empezaron a sonar varias sirenas de policía.

-Maldita sea Jane-Dijo Jeff mientras se agarraba el brazo y teñia de rojo su mano

-Yo ya no estoy con ellos-Dijo Jane molesta- ¿Liu?

-Tampoco se supone que yo aun estoy en Whitby-Dijo el agarrándose el ojo-¿Quién de ustedes es el traidor?

Todos se miraron desafiantes antes de que Jeff gritara: ¡No es estamos para este tipo de cosas, la policía esta afuera y aquí todos somos buscados por algo!Nina vámonos que después de todo no estamos aquí para pelar si no para buscar "eso"

De repente todos empezaron a escapar al escuchar las sirenas aun mas cerca, Jeff salio con Sally a rastras por la ventana, Jack simplemente desaparecio, Nina salio con Slenderman por Dios sabe donde, Ben simplemente se metio dentro del televisor que estaba en la habitación, Liu y Jane salieron por la ventana con Scolinex por detrás, The Rake desaparecio después que Tobby sin que nadie se diera cuenta, finalmente Alice opto por salir por la ventana.

POV de Lucy

¡Oh my gosh! Son los personajes de los cuales siempre me hablaban, ¡Son reales!... Mierda creo que no saldré mas de casa, ni de dia ni de noche, James tenia razón nunca debimos haber salido… pero soy una Stoodard, en mi sangre esta vivir el riesgo al igual que el fuego… pero es mi deber como cazadora ¿atraparlos o ayudarlos?, busco la respuesta al tocar la mano de Antonio lo cual me hace ver débil, pero ya no importa.

POV de Chris

Al final las historias que me contaban eran ciertas… aunque antes sentia maldad al tocar la arena no queira créelo.. ahora en frente de mi están todos ellos, los personajes que siempre he considerado irreales… Takanashi,mi apellido me convierte en el cazador de estos seres pero no creo poder hacerlo, solo he enfrentado cosas de menor importancia pero esto ya es de riesgo mayor, nunca debi haber aceptado esto en lugar de mi hermano.

POV de Joshep

Nunca debi haber seguido al grupo como siempre… esa loca por poco me convierte en comida para el asesino del bosque, la odio … odio con toda el alma a Lucy Stoodard pero mas odio esta carga que tengo ahora al haber descubierto al "mal",al mal real, lo de antes ahora son menudencias… Tendremos suerte si salimos vivos de esta y creo que será mejor olvidar esta noche.

POV de Antonio

Okay son reales, okay es mi deber como Garmendia cazarlos pero no soy como ellos no soy capaz de matarlos… conociéndolos han sufrido pero han hecho sufrir, una parte me dice ayudalos pero el viento me dice cazalos de una vez… lo admito me da miedo, son diez contra cinco, diez asesino experiementados contra cinco adolecentes que no debieron continuar con la misión de sus familias, las misiones de adultos.

POV de James

Estamos jodidos… simplemente jodidos, ojala nunca hubiéramos salido de la cafetería, todo es mi culpa… siento que hasta la humedad del ambiente me hace sentir aun mas frio que cuando los vi por primera vez… es la segunda vez que veo a Slenderman pero… mi primer encuentro fue menos traumante… siento que Antonio es el de la decisión final yo no quiero cazarlos… siento que…

POV del Narrador

Ellos mientras pensaban eso la policía estaciono frente a la casa, los cinco se miraron y Antonio le susurro a Lucy quien aun estaba agarrada de su mano: Oye Lucy ¿puedes buscar una salida?.

La chica asintió con la cabeza y observo la sala y susurro: En la cocina hay una puerta por ahí podemos salir…

Todos la siguieron sin objeción incluso Joshep, lograron salir mientras la policía entraba a la casa. Fueron a la casa de Lucy ya que ra la mas cerca de allí, antes de que Lucy entrara a su casa dijo: Chicos mañana hay que reunirnos en la casa de Antonio… el es nuestro líder además el tiene el libro… supongo que ustedes caballeros ya saben lo que significa la llegada de "ellos" a Derry y si "nuestro" deberecharlos de aquí por asi decirlo… Adios espero que lleguen a sus casas- AL finalizar les dio la espalda y entro cerrando con un portazo.

Ellos se quedaron inmóviles mientras la puerta se cerraba, Antonio inicio la marcha para que el resto lo siguiera, dejaron a Chris en su casa y el les dijo: Lucy siempre esta preocupada de todo , desde lo que le paso a "ya saben quien" y no quiere que a alguno de nosotros le pase algo … incluso tu Joshep y si creo que deberíamos pensar si es necesario tomar esto de nuestras herencia en serio- Finalmente el también los dejo

James miro tristemente a sus amigos cuando llegaron a casa de Antonio y dijo: Sinceramente no quiero que corra sangre… y no puedo seguir con esto… si no voy mañana a la reunión no me busquen, yo sabre cuando estare listo para seguir… pero lo de esta noche me demostró que hay mas cosas de lo que me imaginaba… se llegar solo a casa Joshep me voy solo- Luego se fue caminando

Joshep simplemente dijo: Antonio lo que vimos nos hizo ver que efectivamente hay demasiado después de todo aca, no se si estamos listos… la loca me preocupa y además también me preocupas tu… bueno adiós- El retomo su caminata

Antonio vio desaparecer a su amigo en medio de la noche y entro a su casa, sus padre otra vez no estaban asi que el estaba solo, al entrar en su habitación y se puso a buscar el libro porque allí tal vez encontraría la respuesta que buscaba pero de repente se puso a analizar lo que había visto.

Si "ellos" sentían si alguien los observaba ¿Por qué no los atacaron? ¿Acaso tenían algo mas importante que hacer alli?¿Que era lo que Jeff The Killer buscaba?


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: El Objeto y Dudas

Jeff The Killer POV

¡Al fin llegamos a casa!... A la nueva Slender Manor, bueno es la casa de el y por eso se llama así. Al parecer ahora viviremos aquí. Pobre Jack , el nos está atendiendo a todos ya que es el único que está sano (sorprendentemente Ben está enfermo, creo que al estar en la red cogió un "virus" XD)

Mientras el corre arriba y abajo por medicinas y/o comida, yo me lamento en mi cama ( estoy de mal humor por no haber hecho lo que tenia que hacer ¬¬ y cuando alguien altera mi vida me pongo quejon)

Estoy tendido en un colchón, mientras recuerdo que sentí que alguien nos observaba…era una presencia neutra, no era malo (como nosotros) ni buena (como se podría decir Sally)… me pregunto quien nos observaba… mmm creo que estoy paranoico( mas paranoico), nadie con un poco de cordura se quedaría observándonos todo el tiempo que estuvimos peleando,…

Mejor pienso en "eso" que estámos buscando, bueno lo que Jack y Slenderman están buscando pero como somos amigos también es nuestro asunto.

Me desespera estar aquí sin hacer nada, además de las quejas de los demás que me alteran los nervios, creo que los podría matar si yo no estuviera aquí tumbado y totalmente aburrido.

Jack entra rápidamente en mi habitación y me dice: Oye Jeff

Yo le respondo de mala gana: ¿Qué quieres Jackie? XD

El suspira y pregunta: ¿Tienes idea de que es lo que estamos buscando?

-No,¿Y tu?-pregunto algo cansado

.-Ni idea, la verdad es que Slenderman dijo que era algo de vida o muerte, que era muy importante… aunque dijo que no estaba muy seguro de que era-Respondió el algo desanimado- Pero también que…

Slenderman le grito desde otra habitación y no pudo terminar.

¡Demonios! Ahora si que no voy a poder descansar con la duda de que es lo que estamos buscando ( Ne aun sonrió, mi sonrisa es eterna XD)

Jane The Killer POV

Los chicos y yo estamos ocultos en una casa rodante, cada uno se cura a si mismo todos guardamos silencio, hasta que Liu habla: Creo que alguien nos observaba …

-¿Por qué crees eso?-Pregunta Alice sujetando su tobillo

-Porque sentí la presencia de alguien-Explico el rápidamente- Aunque podría estar poniéndome paranoico-admite antes de decir-…Oye Jane ¿Ahora que?

Su pregunta resuena en mmi cabeza antes de que le responda suavemente: No se… Creo que después de recuperarnos deberíamos ir a buscarlos.

Alice le respondió algo molesta: Pero ya has visto que nos matarían si los volvemos a atacar ya saben nuestros movimientos y tácticas.

Tobby respondió: Pero podemos cambiarlas, así ya no podrán predecir nuestros ataques, nosotros somos más inteligentes.

Scolinex encendió un cigarro (después de escupir al piso, tengo que enseñarle modales) y dijo: Lo que a mi me importa es que hacen aquí

Yo pienso un momento, antes de responderle porque yo tampoco tengo idea de que hacen ellos aquí: Creo que buscan algo, le escuche decir eso a … Eye.. Eye… Eyeless Jack… si ellos buscan algo

Scolinex sonríe y dice: Bueno… si ellos lo quieren tenemos que encontrarlo antes que ellos.

Todos nos miramos con complicidad y sonreímos, vamos a encontrar esa ellos la quieren nosotros también aunque no sepamos que es en realidad, aunque podría se sigo pensando en las posibilidades, The Rake se va rápidamente a hacer una ronda… el es tan peligroso como ellos ¬¬ , ni idea del porque está en mi equipo, creo que es solo porque el odia a Slenderman y Slenderman está en el equipo del Jeff.

Alice y Tobby también se van a sus casas ya que aquí vivimos solo yo y Scolinex, ocasionalmente Liu se queda aquí y luego se que me siento algo celosa, de la relación que llevan Jeff y sus "amigos"… se ven tan unidos a diferencia de nosotros, la verdad me sorprendio que el salvara a esa niña tomando en cuenta que el no tiene ser ilusiones mias, si eso es mejor me voy a descansar.

Eyeless Jack POV

Estoy corriendo arriba y abajo con los pedidos de mis amigos, ¿Qué harían en situaciones de estás sin mi?... Me cuestá creer que Ben está enfermo es un… un… ¡un personaje de videojuego! No puede enfermarse ¬¬, quizá cogio algún virus en la red O.o

¡Aj! Bueno somos amigos desde hace algún tiempo … no mucho pero algo, apenas llego con nosotros, se empezó a llevarse bien con todos.

Mientras preparo un panqueque para Sally, una hamburguesa para Jeff, un sándwich para Nina y sopa para Slenderman (¡Dios como comen!)Alguien toca la puerta, como me cargan de cosas );

Al abrir la puerta encuentro a Masky, llega cansado y se cae, tengo que agarrarlo y apenas llega a decir : Tengo…hhmm… un mensaje…para…hhmm… Slender..-AL finalizar se desmaya.¡Otro mas para cuidar! Ojalá llegue Hoody para ayudarme si no yo mas me haré al enfermo, uno más uno menos que más da¿no?

Bueno avisare a todos que ha llegado una "visita".

*********A la mañana siguiente

Nina The Killer POV

Desearia no tener ese vendaje en mi pierna, apenas si puede moverme…Wooh ya es de dia…me quede dormida, ahora que me acuerdo Jack me debe un sándwich. De repente Sally entra en mi habitación saltando y dice muy feliz: ¡Masky está aquí!...Ah y baja a la sala, Slenderman quiere decirnos algo.

Yo le respondo acomodándome mejor en la cama: Mmm, me avisas que dice, yo quiero dormir.

Slenderman me agarra con sus tentáculos y me arrastra a la sala, mientras Sally baja saltando y riendo. Cuando me hace sentar en el sofá, le grito: ¡¿Comó te atreves?!

El simplemente se encoge de hombros antes de decir: Ya que casi todos estamos aquí…Hey Masky ¿Donde esta Hoody?

Masky ( El odioso de Masky, correcion) le responde: El y Splendorman fueron atacados por Los Cazadores de Haddonfield…pero están vivos por si acaso.

Slenderman se pone algo triste por la posición en la que estaba y dijo: Todos aquí sabemos que estamos buscando algo…-Toma aire y nos mira ( si tuviera ojos juraría que es asi ya que mueve su cabeza lentamente)

Slenderman POV

No se como decírselos, si les digo todo va a cambiar y no siempre el cambio del todo, los miro y digo finalmente: El objeto que vamos buscando, no se que es en realidad, pero creo lo tienen los cazadores de este pueblo… ese objeto puede hacer que las personas como nosotros… tomen su forma inicial, es decir retroceder en el tiempo… borrar nuestros errores… pero también sirve para hacernos más fuertes a un precio muy alto , aunque nos puede destruir si llega a manos de nuestros enemigos… es por eso que lo debemos tener nosotros.

Todos quedan en silencio y parece que lo yo… creo que podría retroceder en el tiempo por… Karen

Sally POV

Todos nos miramos mientras pensamos, si se puede retroceder en el tiempo… podemos volver a vivir tranquilamente, ser normales y recuperar a nuestras familias. A pesar de que soy feliz con ellos ya que me brindaron una familia durante todo este tiempo…extraño a mis padres.

Ben POV

Esto me ha confundido:

Esa cosa puede mejorar nuestras vidas

Puede hacernos mas fuertes lo que es bueno

Puede destruirnos

La primera me gusta…un poco

Nina The Killer POV

Wooah …Un minuto… ¡Podemos volver a ser como antes!...Podria volver a ver a mi hermano, lo extraño demasisado, pero si volvemos al pasado… No nos volveremos a ver, porque esto es lo que nos une. Pero mi familia es mi familia, aunque una voz interior me susurra: Esta es tu familia ahora.

Jeff The Killer POV

Hay una lucha interna en mi entre Jeff y mi inner Jeff al que ahora llamare Jeffrey

Jeff: No puedes siquiera pensar en la opción uno Jeff

Jeffrey: Piensa en volver a ver a tus padres

Jeff: Pero seria victima de Randy

Jeffrey: Podrias recuperar a Liu como tu hermano…

Ahora si estoy confundido, y extraño a mi familia… y a Ashley


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno aqui esta un nuevo capitulo. Espero que lo disfruten! :D y Por Favor Comenten**

**Datos Importantes:**

**1. Jeff, Alice,Jane y Jack Tienen 18 años**

** y Scolinex tienen 16 años**

**3. La historia transcurre en 1999-2000**

** y Ben tienen 10 años**

**5. Antonio,Chris y Lucy tienen 16 1/2, James 16 y Joshep 17**

**6. Derry, el pueblo en el cual transcurre la historia es el pueblo de "IT" de Stephen King y Haddonfield es la ciudad de la saga de peliculas"Halloween" de John Carpenter**

**Bueno ahora si disfruten la historia**

* * *

Capitulo 5: La Reunion Parte 1

Narrador POV

Mientras los creppyapstas estaban con dudas existenciales , el Club de Cazadores estaba reunido en casa del "líder" de club: Antonio Garmendia, bueno estaban Lucy Stoodard y Chris Takanashi.

Antonio POV

Bueno ni Joshep ni James han venido :/

No puedo obligarlos pero por lo que leia anoche para derrotarlos y buscar esa cosa… necesitamos a los 5 y solo somos 3, como le haremos no se.

Miro a Lucy que esta algo triste y le pregunto: ¿Has hablado con James?

Ella me mira vacíamente y dice con tono cortante: No,¿Cómo quieres que hable con el a las 7 de la mañana?... Abre la puerta acaba de llegar.

Me sorprende que ella sepa todo lo que pasa o lo que va a pasar, no de manera exacta pero he llegado a creer que es psíquica o algo asi, mientras pienso eso alguien toca el timbre, Lucy es bruja. Me dirijo a la puerta pero Chris dice: Yo abro

James POV

No puedo creer que he venido, después de lo de anoche estoy pensando seriamente en pasar las vacaciones en el internado hasta graduarme de allí me voy a la universidad y no vuelvo nunca más por aquí, formare una familia sin que mis hijos sepan que era su destino acá, si eso debo hacer.

Aj pero que digo, ellos están por todas partes, bueno casi todas partes, en cada ciudad hay clubes como este para proteger a la gente, la verdad no se porque no conozco a ningún cazador después de nosotros.

De repente Chris abre la puerta y hace un ademán para que entre a la casa. Pero antes de que entre a la sala me dice…

Chris POV

No puedo evitar preguntarle esto a alguien, bueno James será el interrogado,

Cuando entra le pregunto: ¿Tienes miedo por lo de anoche?

El me mira sorprendido, pero baja la cabeza y responde: Algo… - me mira a los ojos y admite.- la verdad estoy atemorizado, como para no volver a salir de casa.¿Y tú?

No voy a mentir , estoy como tú-Admito-Lo que enfrentamos antes no es nada.

James forma una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y me replica:¿Quieres decir que los monstruos de hielo o "esa cosa" no fueron nada? ¿Y el dragón?¿Y el payaso?¿Y…

Lo interrumpo antes de que pueda decir algo más, le replico: Si pero en todas esa aventuras, "ya sabes quien" nos ayudaba a con el "otro" y el " ya sabes", además en la cueva de "esa cosa" tu estabas afuera junto a Joshep mientras nosotros (Antonio,Lucy y yo) nos asfixiábamos y en la de los monstruos de hielo vos más feliz no podrias haber estado- Le recalco mientras le meneo mi dedo en la cara y el se rie

Lucy POV

¡Ay! Como detesto estas reuniones en la mañana, además de que Chris y James están riendo juntos, ¿Cómo pueden reir en un momento como este? Malditos… yo ya no puedo reir. Me dan pena los "Creppypastas" aunque maten gente, a diferencia de ellos( mis amigos) no puedo odiar tan fácilmente por eso descargo todo aquel sentimiento en otras personas como los Creppyapastas, todos ellos han pasado por algo muy duro y por eso son así.

Si "el" estuviera aquí junto a mi podría seguir adelante pero ahora, lo admito pero no en voz alta tengo miedo.

Nunca tuve tanto miedo como ahora, además que los asesinatos causado por los Creppypastas se están haciendo públicos por lo cual ellos quizá se pongan más agresivos o huyan. No puedo tomar una decisión porque…Jeff The Killer

Antonio POV

Veo a Lucy tan pensativa que me entran ganas de molestarla y le digo sorpresivamente: Oye Lucy

No fue buena idea porque por su cara , aquel pensamiento era muy importante…Rayos, me va a matar pero solo recibo una cachetada y un idiota.

OK, interrumpi algo muy importante asi que me uno a la charla de Chris y James hasta que alguien toca el timbre.

A través del ventanal de la puerta veo una figura y todo lo que vi anoche me ha afectado demasiado asi que no puedo evitar pensar que es uno de ellos, al abriar la puerta veo a…

* * *

**Ahora a ¿Quien encontrara Antonio?¿Quien es "el"?¿Quien tendra el objeto que todos buscan?¿Que esta en el libro de Antonio?¿Por que son necesarios los 5?¿Cual sera la decision de los Creppypastas?**

**Bueno recuerden comentar no cuesta nada :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aqui esta la segunda parte del anterior capitulo. Recuerden comentar no cuesta nada.**

* * *

Capitulo 6:

La Reunion Parte 2

Narrador POV

Lo que Antonio encontró fue a …Rose Van Der Woorsen, la chica nueva del chica con ojos y cabello oscuro, pequeña y delgada; para Antonio fue un gran susto ya que el nunca había hablado con aquella chica… y la verdad ignoraba si su nombre en realidad era ese ya que muchos adolecentes cambiaban sus nombres

-Hola,Rose-Dijo Antonio finalmente al salir de su asombro

Rose sonrio suavemente y le dijo: Hola,Antonio-Miro a todos lados y le pregunto-¿Puedo entrar? Vine en lugar de Joshep…Se lo de anoche,lo de los "Creppypastas".-Finalizo mirándolo a los ojos.

Antonio otra vez se sorprendio y apenas pudo murmurar: Pasa

Antonio POV

¡Dios! Joshep maldito… le conto a una algo en mi interior me dice que debe estar aquí y por eso dejo que entre a mi casa.

Al entrar los dos a la sala, Lucy nos mira con una mueca pequeña(tipo Vegeta)y Chris abrió mucho los ojos mientras James tenia la boca casi en el piso XD.

Lucy se paro con los brazos cruzados y dijo: Asi que lo que presentia es verdad

Rose simplemente siguió sonriendo y le respondio: Asi es, Joshep no es el verdadero Cazador del Naturaleza… -Ella hace una pausa, mientras nosotros la miramos expectante-Soy yo.

Chris le replica: Pero el padre de Antonio nos dijo que era Joshep… el es un Baudelaire y la gema de la Naturaleza lo acepto como eso.

Rose se sento al lado de Lucy y mientras miraba a Chris le rebatio: La gema responde a cualquiera que tenga en su sangre algún porcentaje de sangre de aquella Tribu ya extinta… la familia Baudelaire es descendiente de la Tribu de la Naturaleza, pero la familia Rosenberg fue elegida por el Jefe Supremo; mi familia es descendiente de esa familia.

Todos nos quedamos pensativos con su explicación y nadie habla hasta que James pregunta: ¿Pero como es que la gema si funciono con Joshep en la aventura de la cueva, tuvimos que destruir a la cosa que vivia alla adentro con algo de nuestros poderes…. Lo cual Antonio no termino de explicarnos( y no nos ha vuelto a explicar desde aquel entonces)

-Ya te lo dije, responde a cualquiera que tenga algo de sangre de aquella tribu-Dijo ella encojiendose de hombros.

James la mira algo desconfiado y le dice: Pero ¿Por qué recién apareciste?

-Me mude cuando éramos niños, estaba en tu clase James-Dijo ella-Pero en aquel entonces llevaba un nombre que no quiero recordar… pero aparecí al ver que la mayor amenaza esta llegando…Puede que Joshep sea su amigo pero se necesita el poder otorgado hace cientos de años a las familias.

Chris POV

Me parece algo lógico lo que ella dice pero dijo que los creppypastas no lo era…¿Entonces que es?

Pero lo que si podría haberse aparecido antes, cuando las amenazas "menores" nos tenían totalmente ocupados y podríamos haber intento protestar por lo James que dijo sobre lo de Antonio ya que tampoco nosotros preguntamos por ello,pero Lucy no me deja.

Antonio dice algo incomodo: Lo que Rose dice es verdad, algo me decía desde hace tiempo que Joshep no era el Cazador de la Naturaleza y Lucy al parecer también lo presentia…-Le lanza una mirada origen de estos grupos de Cazadores tiene origen hace mucho tiempo en un mundo oculto del nuestro que era conformado por criaturas(no estoy seguro que criaturas),mutantes y magos que originalmente vivian en armonía pero luego… esa paz fue corrompida por la ambicion de algunos grupos, al leer el diario de una ascendiente de mia, uno de los de la tribu del Trueno( que se "extinguio" hace mucho tiempo mas que las otras) traiciono a los demás y eso causo una guerra en la que algunos integrantes de aquel mundo escaparon a este por eso cinco familias fueron mandadas a cazarlas con un poder mucho mayor que el que normalmente tenían los demás, funciono un tiempo pero se expandieron demasiado asi que las familias mandaban a algunos miembros suyos a otros lugares por eso hay varios "clubes" a lo largo del mundo, pero solo hay cinco gemas que incrementan aun mas el poder.

Rose asintió con la cabeza y finalmente entendimos, si no descendemos de la rama original las gemas no alcanzaran el poder final. Rose dice: Habia una barrera que evitaba que salieran aun más, pero se rompió hace algún tiempo asi que hay que ponernos a trabajar…Supongo que Antonio no les ha explicado sobre sus poderes ¿verdad?

Narrador POV

Todos asintieron, Rose les explico al entender esa reacción: Bueno mi elemento es la naturaleza osea su gema es el rubi, el de Antonio es el viento su gema es el diamante, James es el agua y su gema es el zafiro, Chris es la tierra y su gema es el opalo, finalmente Lucy es el fuego…su gema es la esmeralda.-Finalizo rascándose la cabeza.

Lucy protesto: Pero la gema que utilizo Joshep era indefinida

-Depende si el portador y la gema se conectan-Respondió Rose encogiéndose de hombros otra vez.

James finalmente hablo: Si Lucy es el fuego, su gema no tendría que se roja o naranja y tu Rose no debería ser verde

Lucy dijo encogiéndose de hombros: Cuando Rose se refirió a que su elemento es la naturaleza, la Tribu de la Naturaleza vivía en el Valle de la Rosas y la Rosas eran rojas por eso su color es rojo y la Tribu del Fuego vivía en un bosque (Creo que el Bosque Oscuro)lleno de árboles de castaña y pinos por eso es verde… Lo se no tiene sentido, pero es así.

Chris dijo: Si no tiene sentido alguno… Pero Rose tu crees que deberíamos volver a la escena del crimen

Ella siguió sonriendo y dijo: Me parece lo mas lógico

Lucy fruncio el seño y dijo: Eso lo decidirá Antonio,¿verdad?

Antonio simplemente asintió con la cabeza: Si, tenemos que volver pero será en otro momento, de momento tengo que explicarles algo…lo que llamamos "Creppypastas" son en realidad criaturas descendientes de las que escaparon del otro mundo, sus ascendientes olvidaron lo que en realidad son y olvidaron sus orígenes por eso son así ,los Espiritus del Universo les causaron esas desgracias para castigar a sus ascendientes por los crímenes que cometieron al salir… pero aunque nos de pena hay que… derrotarlos por asi decirlo.

Lucy volvió a fruncir el seño y replico: ¿Nos estas pidiendo que los matemos?

-Tal vez-Respondió el sombrío y dándose la vuelta.

-¿Pero con que poderes?-Dijo James-Nunca hemos entrenado, nuestros padres no nos explicaron nada.

-Abra que estudiar el libro-Dijo Chris con un tono algo distante

-Bueno… hay que regresar al la casa de Roberts-Dijo Antonio saliendo con sus amigos detrás de el.

Sin imaginar que se encontrarían con uno de ellos.

* * *

**En el siguiente capitulo aparecen los Creppyapastas, en uno de los proximos capitulos explicare que es lo que buscan y ademas de que se encontraran con otros personajes**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno aqui estan los Creppypastas despues de tanto tiempo. Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

Capitulo 7: Dudas y El Prisionero

Jeff The Killer POV

Un momento ¿Quién es Ashley?¿Por que me gustaría volver con mi familia?¿Liu? Ja todo lo anterior no me importa… ¡Dios soy Jeff The Killer! No me importa nada mas que matar y vivir aquí con los Creppys.

Oh no aqui vamos otra vez…

Jeff:No puede importarte tu familia, tienes que ser frio de mente y corazón

Jeffrey: Pero piensa en Liu, tus padres, que tu y Jane podrían arreglar las cosas y podrias ser amigo de Ashley

Jeff: Callate niñato

Jeffrey:Solo digo lo que el diría si aun fuera totalmente humano

Jeff:¿Dices que ahora no lo es?

Jeffrey: ¿Quién sobrevive a una caída de 70 metros siendo humano?

Jeff: ¿Qué sugieres que es?

Jeffrey: Tal vez sea parte del mundo del que salio Slenderman

Jeff: Tal vez pero…

Yo: ¡Cállense si no quieren que los mate!

Jeffrey: Somos ilusiones no nos puede matar

Jeff: Pero puede sacarnos de su mente, vámonos niñato

Los dos se van al fin, pero aun sigo dudando… apenas recuerdo quien soy la verdad…Oh no me estoy convirtiendo como Slenderman XD

Eyeless Jack POV

Todos están pensativos, es extraño, creo que todos están considerando la primera igual que yo…

Creo que quiero ir por la primera, ¡Podria volver a ver!.Veria todo a mi alrededor de verdad, no como ilusiones después de tocar algo.

Pero dijo que utilizar ese objeto tendría un costo ¿Cuál será?...No importa,quiero recuperar mi vida asi que cualquier precio lo acepto…Apenas si puedo imaginar una vida sin matar pero después de casi 80 años de comer riñones algo diferente no me caería mal. XD

Aunque me acostumbre a este tipo de vida, me seria difícil volver a ser el chico del periódico o ser un veterano de guerra, los extrañaría mucho a todos( no soy tan orgulloso como Jeff o Nina para negarlo)

Mmm pero… ¿Volveria a mi época o me quedaría en esta?...No quiero volver a la guerra y perder a alguien, tampoco ser un viejo chocho en esta.

Ya se me enredo todo.

Slenderman POV

Hay ciertas idea inconexas en mi mente… Karen,¿mis hijos?…

Puedo recuperarlos, puedo recuperar a mi familia…aunque ellos(los Creppypastas)son mi familia ahora.

Apenas si puedo recordar como era mi vida hace 20,30,40 años… Antes de ser lo que soy, me duele apenas si recordar un tiempo en el que era feliz…de otra manera¿Cuáles eran los nombres de mis hijos?...Andrew,Luke y…¿Lauren?,creo que si, ¿Qué fue lo último que hicimos?¿Cómo era nuestra vida?¿Cuál era mi nombre?¿Cómo llegue a ser Slenderman?

Ahora todo se vuelve borroso, apenas si puedo recordar…Me enfurezco,creo que matare a alguien esta noche en el bosque…Mejor no,tengo que recordar quien soy y mi vida…Aunque matar es lo que hago.

Haber Slenderman, recuerda,recuerda,recuerda…Nada,eso es lo que recuerdo…Solo hay lagunas mentales.

Mientras trato de recordar cómo era mi vida antes de ser Slenderman, siento que una lagrima rueda por mi mejilla.

Nina The Killer POV

¡Puedo volver a ver a Christian! :D

Estoy muy confundida la verdad, por un lado esta la emoción de volver a ver a mi familia y por otro lado creo que me sentiría triste por dejar a mi nueva familia

Estos 2 años han sido un martirio la verdad, extraño a mi "príncipe" lo veo en todos lados y lo veo en Sally por aquellos ojos verdes que me llenan de alegría y también de tristeza.

Tal vez cuando me convertí en lo que soy ahora no pensé en lo sola que me sentiría después de un tiempo… :/

Desearía poder volver con mi familia pero también conservar esta, si al utilizar esa cosa uno de nosotros se niega… no valdría la pena ¿o si?...Por uno no vamos a dejar pasar esta oportunidad, pero si yo soy la única que quiere volver…si soy la única que tiene sentimientos.

Veo como todos se quedan con la cabeza hacia abajo, como si pensaran…incluso Slenderman que era el que mas dudaba si decirnos sobre esa cosa.

No se que va a pasar, pero yo… nada ,mejor nada de momento

Sally POV

No quiero volver, no no no no , "el" me hara cosas malas de nuevo .

Aunque volviendo podría evitar que me haga cosas malas, yo no tendría que tocarlo… ¡Podria volver con mis papás! Con mis amigas, a mi casa, podría ser normal…No quiero sonar mal agradecida pero quiero volver a mi casa con mi familia… y deshacerme de "el" ese será mi ultimo asesinato…

Pero si al volver a ser normales no los vuelvo a ver, perdería de nuevo a una familia, a mi nueva familia creo que deberíamos considerarlo pero soy muy pequeña según todos

Para decidir algo. :/

Ben POV

Yo no puedo opinar nada, ya que no recuerdo que soy… correcion que era, porque ahora soy Drowned Ben antes solo se que era Ben un chico que jugaba Majora Mask y murió ahogado.

Estoy peor que Slenderman :/

Aunque ni me interesa la verdad, me voy a ir por lo que decida el resto.

Narrador POV

Todos mientras estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos llegaron Hoody y Splendorman.

-Hola-Dijo Splendorman con su sonrisota de siempre :D

Hoody solo agito su mano a forma de saludo y le susurro algo a Masky, los dos se fueron dejando a todos con sus vidas XD. Despues de todo para ellos dependía lo que decidiera Slenderman.

Todos guardaron silencio hasta que Jeff dijo: ¿Ya decidieron que vamos a hacer?

Slenderman negó con la cabeza y le respondio: Aun no, todos ustedes tienen que considerar mucho antes de tomar una decisión, lo que si necesitamos esa cosa

Nina dijo después de que hubiera un incomodo silencio: Primero hay que encontrar esa cosa y luego decidimos que vamos a que Slendy nos dijo que podría destruirnos si es que llega a nuestros enemigos.

-Si pero lo mas grave es que los vieron-Dijo Splendorman, todos se sorpendieron al escuchar que el por primera vez no veía el mundo de color de rosa.

-¿Quién nos vio?-Pregunto Jeff alterado

-El grupo de Cazadores-Dijo Masky otra vez entrando-Aquí tenemos a uno-Señalando a Hoody que tenia a Joshep amordazado y atado e inconsiente.

-Pero entonces ellos ya saben que estamos aquí-Dijo Eyeless Jack aun mas alterado que Jeff

Joshep despertó y se sorpendio al tenerlo en frente.

Jeff saco su cuchillo y dijo: Hola, amigo… Slenderman aquí es donde tu continuas.

Slenderman sacudió la cabeza y dijo amablemente (mas de lo que a Jeff le hubiera gustado): ¿Quién eres?

-El es Joshep Baudelaire-Dijo Masky-El Cazador de La Naturaleza

-Le pregunte a el-Dijo Slenderman enojado-¿Nos viste anoche?

-Si-murmuro Joshep-Pero no quería ir,Stoodard y Garmendia me obligaron.

-¿Quiénes son Stoodard y Garmendia ?¿Por que no querias ir?¿Sabes quienes somos?-Pregunto Slenderman.

-Son mis…compañeros,no quería meterme en lios, ustedes son los Creppypastas-Respondio el casi en un susurro.

Slenderman se quedo pensando un poco y finalmente dijo: Joshep te quedaras un tiempo aquí, Masky llévalo al ático, Hoody averigua quienes son los otros cazadores,Jeff y Jack salgan a vigilar a los chicos que nos vieron anoche (averiguen quienes son y vigílenlos.

Ellos hicieron lo que Slenderman les ordeno,hubo un momento de silencio hasta que Sally abrazo a Slenderman y le pregunto: ¿Por qué hiciste que se quedara?

-Es complicado-Dijo Slenderman-Creo que este chico nos será útil y además sospecho que el no es uno de los Cazadores.

-Oye Slenderman-Dijo Nina- Si el objeto puede destruirnos si llega a manos de nuestros enemigos,¿Los cazdores no deberían haberlo utilizado ya?

-Ellos no son el verdadero enemigo-Explico Slenderman-Si no ellos, tienen o van a tener un enemigo en común con nosotros.

-¿Quién entonces?-Pregunto Ben

-Digamos que es algo que puede destruir el mundo de los humanos,este mundo-Dijo el en un tono algo duro.

-¿Este no es el único mundo?-Pregunto Ben algo nervioso.

Nadie respondio, asi que Ben tomo aquel silencio tan profundo como un "No".

Nina se quedo tan pensativa que daba miedo sacarla de su mente ya que no reaccionaba bien cada vez que le hacían eso, Ben al final termino por dormirse de tanto dormir , Sally se fue a jugar al bosque con Splendorman y Slenderman se fue a su habitación a reflexionar.

* * *

**Comenten en serio,, me gustaria saber que quiern que pase :)**

**Bueno como habran podido notar Slenderman conoce sobre el otro mundo y ademas tiene lagunas mentales, lo explicare mas adelante.**

**Ashley, la persona que Jeff no recuerda es alguien que va a marcar un poco los cambios que va a haber en Jeff y Liu.**

**Jane y su grupo apareceran despues de los siguiente dos capitulos.**

**Sally va a tener algunos cambios en su personalidad y forma de ver el mundo al igual que Jeff.**


End file.
